The Demons Mate
by Raven The Fox
Summary: She was a down to earth girl with beliefs, until her move to Japan tore her life apart by one man turned demon. Can she survive and tame his heart like the Demon Wolf at her side?
1. Chapter 1

The house was filled with life and laughter. There was no sadness and no remorse. The people where celebrating a birthday, the birthday of one of the children running around the house. The child in which this day was for was no where to be seen. However, the adults were not concerned. The child always wandered away from large gatherings for time for them self. The child currently was wandering around the woods that surrounded her home.

She was an odd little thing. Her hair was short black and a bit frizzy sticking out from under her beanie cap; while her large brown doe eyes took in anything and everything. She had a round face still filled with baby fat. She was a little shorter than the children her age, standing at about three foot six. She wore her brother's hand-me-downs, rather than get the new clothes her mother offered to by her. The clothes were a bit baggy on her, making her seem shorter. All together, she looked innocent yet held wisdom not normally found in children her age. Some thing that others often teased her about was how she loved nature and even had her own little garden back at the house.

The girl was walking towards a place she often visited. It was a small clearing with a pond and a boulder next to it. When she entered she saw something that was never there. It was a wolf pup. Its coloring was black with silver. Not knowing what to do, she moved closer to it, wanting to see if it was okay; her natural caring instinct to help all animals driving her to do so.

The pup heard her beside him, but was too tired to do anything but snap at her hand, drawing blood. The girl yanked her hand back and looked down at it until a whimper from the pup drew her attention yet again. Softly she talked to the pup, telling him she wasn't going to hurt him, she wanted to help him. That he had nothing to fear with her there. Gently she stroked his back with her wounded hand, not even noticing. Slowly the pup began to believe her, knowing that she was pure and meant what she said. Eventually the pup turned and looked her in the eye before licking her slightly bloodied hand and then his own wound, causing the blood to mix.

"Come on, I'll take you home," she said with a smile, "But! You have to be nice to everyone, okay?"

The pup gave a small bark and tried to get up only to fall back down. The girl wrapped her small arms around the pup and picked him and carried him back home. Once there, her mother rushed over to her and the pup.

"Maria! Where did you find him," she asked taking the pup and moving to the bathroom as the other adults tried to distract the other children.

"By the pond mommy," replied the girl following her mother, never taking her eyes off the pup.

"What happened to you hand? It's bleeding!" she gasped setting the pup down.

"Oh. I fell," she lied with a smile, "That's all."

Her mother looked at her in disbelief before turning to the pup and taking care of it as best she could before turning to her daughter and taking care of her hand.

"Alright honey," she said softly, "We're going to have to take him to the pet hospital. But if we do, he's your puppy, okay?"

"Really? I can keep him," asked Maria, her face lighting up in excitement.

"Yes, really. But what are you going to call him sweetie," answered her mother, a small smile on her face.

"Umm…I dunno…Sin," she said, putting her finger on her chin.

Maria already had a name, but decided to play it off as if she didn't know. Her mother looked at her with a knowing grin before agreeing. All the girls' mother wanted was to make her only daughter happy.

Several years later, Maria was walking through the same woods, only this time instead of being six, she was eighteen. She still had short black, frizzy hair with a different beanie cap and large brown doe eyes but her face had lost its baby fat and was oval with the barest hints of make-up, if any at all. Her clothes had remained much the same, hand-me-downs from her older brother that were three sizes to big. She now stood at five foot even now. Beside her walked her ever present companion, the Wolf Sin. He was mainly black with silver socks and silver underside.

Together they walked to the pond where Maria first met Sin. It was Maria's safe place, her secret place away from the world. This was the place she went when she wanted to be by her self, especially after her family saying something that would upset her. Like this time. Her mother told her that they were all moving from America to Japan because of her new husband, a wealthy Japanese man that was kind and understanding of the family. Maria didn't really care for him, considering she felt he hid something from her and her family, something that could possibly destroy her family. However, once she heard that, she knew it wouldn't be long before the man tried to start separating her mother from her and her brother. But Maria went with it. It made her mother happy; she deserved it after everything they went through.

Maria slept on the couch, all of their stuff was sold if it could be replaced and if it couldn't then it was shipped to their new home. She slept on the couch while her brother slept on the floor. However, her sleep was interrupted by an insistent poking to her shoulder which was eventually joined by her brother's voice, "Ria…Ria wake up. Its time to go and Sin won't get in his cage."

Maria grumbled which was followed by Sin getting into his cage and sitting down, waiting to go. Maria slowly drifted back off to giant pink peep marshmellow bunnies before she started to be poked again. Maria pushed herself up off the couch so fast, her brother jumped and landed on his behind from shock.

"What Micheal," she hissed, her eyes wide and filled with anger.

"T-t-the plane," he whimpered out.

Maria blinked three times before sighing and sitting down. After a few minutes she was standing and pulling on a pair of baggy black cargo pants and tightening the belt before grabbing her pull over hoodie and pulling over to cover her upper half that was clad in a grey tank top (wife-beater). Her brother handed her, her black combat boots while she walked over to the cage and threw in her blanket for Sin to stay warm in.

"Alright," she growled, "Lets go. This is annoying as it is."

Micheal didn't say anything but picked up the large cage and carried it out to the rental truck before climbing in with Maria next to him.

"I don't like him Micheal," stated Maria softly, looking out the window as the early morning barely hit their home as they left.

"What do you mean? Sin's been with you since you sixth birthday," commented Micheal turning on the heater for her benefit.

"Not Sin, moms husband, Takanashi," she clarified softly.

"Why? He adores you, I think he even said something about making a new line where everything's organic."

"Right, I've heard that from every big wig mom's dated. None of them did."

Micheal sighed and continued to drive on.

Maria walked off the plane and through customs before coming upon the luggage claim and being able to get her dog back. As she moved to the entrance, she saw a poster board printed in English. As she moved to the person to see that it was a butler and two bodyguards. Maria had half a mind to walk past them with out a word but decided against it.

"Miss Maria," greeted the butler with a kind smile, "I am Alfred. Welcome to Japan! Your mother would have been here, however, she was called away on some emergency. Where's your brother, Micheal?"

"He stayed in America. He won't come over unless I ask or something like that," she stated boredly as Alfred took over steering the trolley.

"How unfortunate, but we can't dawdle over other peoples decisions. Let's go shall we?"

"When we get to the car, Sin needs to be let out. I'm sure he needs to pay heed to the call of nature," Maria said dragging behind the friendly butler.

"Of course Miss Maria," replied Alfred happily.

True to his word, Alfred let Sin out, who ran to the closest area with grass and relieved himself before running back and sitting beside Maria, surprising the butler greatly. Maria only smiled as she climbed into the limo that belonged to her stepfather.

Maria laid on her queen sized bed with black and green bedding with Sin laying next to her on his stomach. She wore a black tank-top with baggy beige cargo pants held up by a thick leather belt. Her boots were on the floor like she just took them off when it was actually hours ago. With a sigh, Maria got up and grabbed her large black hoodie and pulled on her boots before grabbing the leash she was forced to use on Sin. Sin was standing by the door, waiting for her, knowing that she didn't want to use the leash with him. She hated it just as much as he did.

Maria walked down the main stair case and through the front door, no one seeing or not paying attention. She wanted out of the mansion and time to her self and Sin. She walked down the road and into the heart of Tokyo.

She walked for an hour or so, not really paying attention to where she went, allowing for Sin to lead her to where ever would be best for them. However, she was stopped by a young man with a lip piercing and wore a jacket with its sleeves cut off and tight jeans with sneakers.

"Hey kid," he said trying for the nice guy thing, "You new here?"

"Possibly," she answered fixing her hood which covered her face, "Why?"

"Just asking. Would you like some help? You look a little lost," he stated smiling to reveal white teeth.

"Nope, just walking around."

With that she turned from him and continued on her way, only to have the guy start to follow her around, pointing out different things. Final, she stopped and turned to him, pulling down her hood before growling out, "Get lost you damn stalker."

He stopped for a minute before his face contorted into a sneer, "You only wish I was your stalker bitch. Your not even pretty enough for a minute of my time. But here I am trying to help you out and you do this?"

"I never asked for your help asshole," she hissed, her eyes changing from their nice calm brown to an icy grey, "If you wish to keep a hold of your manhood, I suggest you leave me alone."

"Bitch," he yelled before trying to back hand her.

However, Maria saw it coming and jumped back before turning to Sin and saying, "Stay."

With that, Sin sat down and looked as though he was entertained with by the fact that the young man thought he could win against his master. Maria turned back to the man and dropped the leash that was in her left hand.

"You brought this on your self," she stated, getting into a fighting position, her right foot in front of her left with her hands open and raised to her the middle of her body.

"Oh, w'at ya gonna do? Scratch me," he taunted as a crowd started to appear.

"You wish," was all she said before the man lunged at her.

Acting on reflex, she knocked his hands away before lashing out with her left leg, kicking his head causing him to be knocked to the side. Before the man had anytime to recover, Maria rushed him, punching him in the solar plexus and gave him an upper cut to his jaw. She backed up a bit before grabbing his shoulders and bringing his face down into her knee. When she let go, the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Maria quickly pulled up her hood, grabbed the leash and walked away from the downed man.

Without a word, she walked back the way she came, all the way back to the mansion and through the front door just as the staff was about to have panic attacks. Maria walked past everyone, looking for her stepbrother or stepsister. She wanted to get away from this place for a couple days so she wanted to see if they had a cabin or where the best place would be to go hiking or something like that. However, mid-way through her search, she was found by Alfred who quickly approached her.

"Miss Maria," he exclaimed, "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried! Your mother wishes to see you."

"I was out. I haven't left this place in two weeks, I need to get out. That's all. And where's my mother," she answered pulling her hood down.

"She's in the study, about to call the police. Hurry miss!"

With that, Maria walked into the study to see her mother was pacing around the room, Takanashi trying to calm her down.

"Hey mom," said Maria, noticing that Takanashi was failing.

"Maria! There you are my sweetling! Where were you," she asked instantly calming down.

"I walked into town and walked back. I had left here for two weeks. Sorry for not telling you," answered Maria, hugging her mother gently.

"Oh. Well then it's a good thing that Takanashi and my self got you this and a few other things," said her mother quickly moving to the desk were several bags sat.

"Mom?"

"It's your own cell. And its one of the best, I know how you don't like things like this but just thing of it as for just for emergencies. And…umm, well, honey, it's a laptop and new clothes. Actually a dress. I know you hate this but I thought you really would need them and-"

"Mom! It's alright. It is a gift so of course I'll take it. But what's the dress for," Maria said, easing her mothers fears.

"It's for a gala that my company holds every year to strengthen ties with other companies we have contracts with and to welcome new companies. It also allows for the plans for the next year or so," answered Takanashi, standing next to her mother, "We hold it every year."

"Okay. Its only one night right?"

"Yes," answered her mother slightly confused.

"When?"

"Tonight at eight," answered Takanashi, confused as well.

"Can I get Alfred to drive me? Oh, and umm can I get some money too?"

"Sure. You have free access to my account, your bank card is here," stated Takanashi pulling out a green and black credit card and handing it to me.

"Kay…I'm going to need a car for the day."

Takanashi nodded before Maria grabbed her stuff and went up to her room. She pocketed her new cell phone and placed the dress out on the bed. Maria glanced at Sin who was looking at her with his head cocked to the side.

"It's for mom," I said patting his head, "Don't worry."

With that she walked out of the room with Sin and down to the garage and picked out the only truck there.

For the next several hours, Maria drove around visiting shops she never would dare to go to and left. It was around six thirty when she got back to the mansion. When she entered, she had her beanie cap on as well as her hood up. What she wanted to do was to surprise her mother, give her the daughter she deserves for at least one night. Once she entered her room, she striped out of her normal clothes and went for an hour long shower. When she got out she dried her self and used a lotion she made of rose petals, jasmine, and tiger lily. She pulled on a pair of tight booty shorts and strapless bra before pulling the dress over her head and smoothing it out. Without looking at what she wore in the mirror she applied black eye liner and mascara with a light purple eye shadow. For her hair she called in Alfred who was astonished but obliged to her request and took her now long hair and did a half up bun with the rest of her hair turned to curls that cascaded down her shoulders.

Maria sat in the limo, anxious about the night. She could feel something was going to happen but she couldn't figure out if it was good or bad, or when it would happen. Beside her was Sin who refused to stay away from her for more than two minutes.

"Miss Maria," called Alfred from the driver's seat, "You look amazing. I'm sure you will have many a young man coming after you after tonight. But I hope you remember who you truly are."

"Thank you Alfred," replied Maria, "And this is a one night event. I doubt I'll ever do it again. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. We're here," said Alfred stopping in front of a red carpet with Maria's mother and stepfather at the head of the carpet, near the door, "Good luck my dear."

With a shy smile she climbed out of her opened door and stepped to the side as Sin got out behind her. There were many gasps and exclamations about who she possibly was. None were close to the truth. She slowly made her way up to her stunned mother and stepfather, her adoptive siblings having come out just to see her walk down the carpet and stare as well.

"Hey mom, Takanashi," she said her composure relaxed, however she was very shy but refused to show it.

"Maria," breathed her mother with a bright smile, "You look absolutely amazing."

"It's true, you're lovely," agreed Takanashi with an approving smile.

"My tomboy stepsister turned into a super model in less than three hours," stated her stepbrother, "You should dress up more often. No one can guess you have a figure underneath all those clothes."

"Ryu! She's your sister now," chided Takanashi calmly, "Don't be saying those sort of things."

"Daddy," came Maria's stepsister's voice confused, "Where did Maria go? This person can't be her, she to beautiful, like the Moon."

Takanashi laughed with the others before ushering them inside, Sin quickly forcing Maria's stepbrother away from her and keeping his eye on Maria's stepfather. He trusted no male this night, his master was beautiful and that attracted the right kind of attention and the wrong kind. Any male that would hurt her this night would die.

Maria saw how Sin was acting and smiled. She loved him, and this was just too precious. Sin was always protective of her but now he was on the look out for anyone who would hurt her but more so than normal. She allowed for her hand to rest upon his head to scratch behind his ears to show her appreciation for what he was doing. She turned her attention to the filled room of executives and their spouses or who ever they came with. Takanashi led the way to a reserved table for them to sit at until it was time for the serious part, which was to be soon.

"I'm going to go walk around," stated Maria standing, after having her stepbrother staring at her for a good ten minutes.

"Alright sweetling, please be careful," said her mother with a happy smile.

Maria nodded and stood up. She slowly made her way around, introducing her self as needed and talking with the people before moving on. She learned a lot about Takanashi's enterprise. It had an investment in nearly everything, leading to his success. And that's were most of these people came from, the different areas of the business world. There were even efforts to go green being used.

Maria stood next to the wall, listening to Takanashi out lay his new going green plan for the next fifty years or so when her stepbrother appeared next to her.

"Hey," he said trying for cool and collected.

"Did you need something Ryu," asked Maria boredly, her gaze picking out the few people who actually look interesting to talk to and those to avoid for the rest of the night and possibly the rest of her life.

"Just wanted to know if you had a boyfriend or even a girlfriend," he asked acting like he knew what I was doing.

"Single and planning on staying that way for quiet sometime."

"That's a shame."

"Why do you care?"

He was silent, causing her to look at him to see he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Keep it up Ryu, and I'll let Sin have you," Maria hissed, her eyes flashing from brown to grey.

"You know, you're very sexy when you're angry. Why don't we just get out of here and do something fun," he purred, trying for seductive.

"Sin," Maria called softly, knowing he heard her as he started towards Ryu, snarling.

"He can't do anything."

"Excuse me," came a soft male voice from behind Maria, "Is something wrong here?"

"It's none of your business pretty boy, now scam," hissed out Ryu glaring at the man.

"Ryu! Maria," called Maria's mother, looking for them, "Oh! There you are. And Mister Minamino, what a pleasure."

"Misses Takanashi," replied the man behind Maria politely, "The pleasures all mine."

"Did you need something mom," asked Maria forcing her self to look relaxed.

"Just checking up on you two, that's all," she said before turning to the man, "And hopefully with you by our side now we can get this plan up off the ground. I heard you are very good with plants."

"Yes, that is correct. I have a masters in botany. And I look forward to working with you and your husband."

"Well, I hate to chat and run, but I have to see what Kira is up to," said Maria's mother with a flashy grin before departing.

Maria quickly turned around and walked away with Sin following her. She quickly made her way out into the gardens surrounding the building that they where using for the Gala. Before Maria did anything, she pulled off her high heels and walked in the slightly damp grass barefoot. She knew what she just faced with Ryu was only the beginning of her night something else, something much bigger was going to happen. With a sigh she sat at one of the stone benches and looked up, not seeing much of the stars she accustomed her self to seeing. Sin lay at her feet, his eyes closed. He knew that there was still a bigger threat to his master than that little human boy.

Shuuchi Minamino stood watching after the dazzling woman whose fiery spirit brought the rather dull party to life. Then he turned to the well known son of Takanashi, Ryu Takanashi, a royal pain and playboy.

"What do you think you would gain by going after your own sibling," demanded Shuuchi turning to Ryu, his voice icy cold.

"She's not my sister. Not by blood anyway. And how does this concern you," stated Ryu, with a sarcastic grin, "She's up for grabs by anybody. And she will be mine."

"Not if her wolf has anything to do with it," claimed Shuuchi turning away from him, "And if by what she has said or done doesn't indicate how much she despises you, then you truly need to revisit your therapist"

With that, Shuuchi walked away and out to the gardens, finding Maria sitting with her wolf under a weeping willow, as though the tree was trying to shield her from danger.

"May I help you ," she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I just wanted to make sure that you where alright," he answered with an easy smile.

"I'll be fine. My name is Maria Crownover, what's yours?"

"I'm Shuuchi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Crownover," he said, bowing.

"Call me Maria. I hate being addressed by my last name."

"Only if you will do the same and call me Shuuchi."

"Deal. So what plan was my mother talking about earlier," asked Maria standing and stretching her arms above her head.

"The going green and implementing plants into the work place and using plants as hygiene products."

At that Maria smiled and shook her head before walking out from under the willow. That was when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes and she seemed quiet happy about that fact.

"Whats so funny about that," he asked following her.

"I already do that, however, my stuff is all home grown. My mother has me make her a rose and honey mixture," she answered with a smile over her shoulder, "Its quiet easy if you know your plants."

"Then what do you use," he asked, although he could smell her subtly scent clearly.

"Rose petals, jasmine, and tiger lily; my favorite smells."

Silently they walked, Sin following behind like a silent chaperon, never once taking his eyes off of the male. He knew this Shuuchi Minamino had lived a hard past a long time ago and now he was making up for his mistakes, however, Sin would not trust his master's well being unto this male until he knew that she would be safe.

They stopped at the edge of the properties garden before another word was said.

"Shuuchi," said Maria looking at the night sky, "Would you believe me if I told you this was just a mask? A mask for my mother to make the family look good and I subjected my self to it, just to make her happy?"

"I would," said Shuuchi, looking at the sky as well, "When I first saw you, when you entered the ball room, you made your self look relaxed yet you felt exposed. They way you hid among the shadows was a give away that you don't normally do this kind of thing. I would hope to see you one day as you truly are, confidante in your own clothes."

"Who knows. However, I have a feeling my mother is going to try and play matchmaker. Whether she picks you, I don't know," she said with a small laugh, "I haven't dated anyone since my freshmen year of high school, even then it was maybe a couple of days."

When Shuuchi didn't say anything, she looked at him to find him staring at her. His expression was unreadable and made her curious as to what he was thinking.

"Why would anyone do that to someone as beautiful as you," he asked, his voice having changed. It was slightly deeper and held an allure to it, "You are like a rose among weeds. They surround you, try to kill who you are, yet you continue to bloom."

"Shuuchi," Maria asked, slightly confused, "Are you alright?"

He smiled a slow, seductive smile before answering, "Of course I am. What made you think I wasn't?"

Maria looked him over and noticed several things. First was he was closer than she cared for, second was his forest green eyes where turning gold, and finally, his hair was turning silver. Maria stepped back and looked at him warily before saying, "Shuuchi, I believe it's time for us to return to the Gala. My mother and Takanashi will be looking for me soon."

"Time to go so soon," he purred stepping towards her as she continued to back away until she ran into a tree, "But we have all the time in the world."

"No, we don't," she argued, looking for an escape route.

With that he only smirked before placing both hands on either side of her head and leaning in close, "I believe we do. Your wolf has been knocked out, your mother's enjoying herself inside, Takanashi is talking with other associates while your step-siblings are flirting with any one they can. So, yes we do."

"What has happened to you Shuuchi," Maria whispered softly, shaking in unknown fear.

"Nothing my precious Midnight Jewel," he whispered back near her ear.

With that, he began to kiss her neck and slowly made his way up to her lips. When he pulled back, he saw that silent tears tracked down her face. He paid no heed as he continued to change before her very eyes, shocking and scaring her slightly. When he was finished, he was taller standing at seven foot with pure silver hair and cold golden eyes. He also now had silver fox ears and tail.

"Who are you," she asked, her voice low with resignation.

"I am called Yoko Kurama. A fox thief from the Makai," he answered before putting a large hand on her hip, "No more talk."

With that, his lips took hers again in a possessive kiss. Maria rarely gave up hope but she knew that there was no saving her this time to she resigned her self to her fate.

That night was one of the longest nights in her life for by the time she had returned home, her family and most of the staff were asleep. Those awake were waiting to see if she needed anything. When she just went to her room, they just thought that she was tired and wanted to get to bed. However, what she did was stripe out of the dress for the second time that night and showered for several hours, trying to get rid of the feel of the demon from her skin. Sin was still asleep when she left the shower and changed into her boy shorts and tank top then climbed into her bed and cried her self to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Sin was laying on the floor and looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Its alright," she said softly, "You couldn't help it. We didn't know that he was going to do that."

He only whined before scooting closer to the bed. At that time there was a knock on the door followed by it opening to reveal Alfred with a tray of food for her and Sin.

"Good morning Miss Maria," he said smiling until he saw her sit up and her hair move away from her neck, "What happened to your neck Miss Maria?"

"What," she asked, confused.

"You have a mark of some kind on your neck. What happened last night?"

Maria ignored his last question as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to see that there was indeed something on her neck. It looked to be a hickey at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a healed over bite. With a look of a mixture of horror and sadness, Maria turned to Alfred and said, "A chance encounter, that's all."

Alfred nodded, but looked at her suspiciously, and left. When she was alone she looked at Sin and said, "I'm mated to a fox demon that doesn't want me."


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sat in her room for several days, not doing anything. Her mother and Alfred were automatically worried when she didn't show any interest in the garden or in the Green project. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was now mated to a silver haired fox demon. As quickly as the shock came, it went.

Maria had just opened the door when another was about to knock. It turned out to be her step brother Ryuu. Sin growled at him while Maria gave him an icy glare.

"What," she said calmly staring him in the eye.

"Mother wanted me to see if you would join us for dinner," he said trying to make up an excuse in order to be there.

"Your lying. Mother hasn't sent anyone to come talk to me for the few days I locked my self up. The only one I have seen was Alfred and that was because he brought me food and was checking up on me. Mother knows not to push me into anything when I am not well. I suggest you leave now," stated Maria walking around him and down the grand stair case to the first floor.

Maria walked into the study to see her stepfather on the phone talking with a branch of his buisness, however, when he saw Maria he quickly ended the conversation.

"Your up," he said surprised.

"Yes. I want to know if it is possible for me to join the company and work over seas," she asked, getting straight to the point.

Takanashi was further surprised by how she now acted and with the way she held herself. It took him a moment to gather himself before answering her question, "Of course. I was planning on asking for your help in the Green Project."

Maria nodded before leave her stepfather to his work. Maria continued to shock and surprise those in the house by her additude and straight forwardness. Her mother was even more worried as dinner rolled around. It was suppose to be a semi-casual affair for those now apart of the Green Project. She was hoping that Maria would come down in her nice black button up shirt and black slacks with her boots. When she saw Maria, she wanted to faint. Her daughter came down in a black tank top, black cargo pants, and her combat boots. Maria's long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her eyes were outlined in black, causing her eyes to stand out even more.

"Mom," she said gently, "What's going on?"

"We're having a dinner with all of those involved with the Green Project," she answered still shocked.

"Oh," was all Maria said before turning around and walking up the stair case and to her room only to reappear a few minutes later wearing her button up shirt.

Maria knew dinner was going to be uneventful. However, she was hoping that one person didn't show up. She didn't want to face him yet. She knew she would never have to face him again once Takanashi sent her back to America with Alfred, since the butler was very loyal to both Maria and Sin. If he was here then Maria decided that she would do what any normal person would do, be polite and stay on guard. She wasn't going to let him touch her again, not without her consent.

She entered the dinning hall behind her mother and saw all of those who were to be apart of the Project. Then she saw him, Shuuchi Minamino. With a deep breath, she took the only available seat, which was next to Shuuchi. Sin sat between them, acting like a barrier to keep his master safe.

Shuuchi knew he must have done something wrong the night of the Gala. He woke up under a tree with his clothes missing. Next to him was the necklace that Maria was wearing. He was meaning to return it but had been caught up in some buisness and was only now able to get any where close to her. Her scent tickled his nose, causing an unwanted voice to come forth.

'She still looks as delectable as the first time,' purred the voice inside his head.

'What do you mean Youko,' demanded Shuuchi coldly.

'You will see little one, you will see,' was all Youko said before retreating from his mind.

"Shuuchi-san," came a sweet voice to his ears, "Is something wrong?"

Turning he saw that it was Maria, she looked relaxed and open but he saw how Sin sat between them and how she placed her self. She didn't want to be near him. So he was correct in assuming something had happened that night.

"I'm fine Maria-san. How have you been since the Gala," he replied with a soft smile.

"Doing well. Father has allowed me to join the company but I'll be leaving for America in a couple of days," she said drinking from her glass.

"Really," he said, solely focused on the woman before him, "For what reason?"

"To get the Project started there," she said, there was another message that he read loud and clear, "And to get away from you."

It hurt yet he knew she need to cope with what happened and was willing to allow her that. He didn't wish to hurt her anymore.

"I hope it goes well for you," he said feeling sorry for himself.

"As do I," she agreed before turning to Takanashi and her mother, "If I maybe excused. I need some fresh air."

"Of course dear," said Takanashi with a grin, "Why don't you take Shuuchi-san with you. Show him the garden."

"Sure," she said standing and waiting for Shuuchi to do the same.

Maria walked out of the dinning hall and around to the back towards the servents quarters before walking out a door to the left. Shuuchi kept pace with her easily until they reached the garden. It was a large and marvelous garden filled with many plants and almost non existent walk ways.

"Maria," called Shuuchi softly, unsure of what to do.

"What is it Shuuchi," she said walking into the garden, not looking back at him.

"Can you please tell me what happened at the Gala," he asked slowly following after her.

"Don't you remember? You left me at the edge of the garden," she said not stopping.

Shuushi silently followed atfter her, knowing that she lied, if not to protect himself then to at least protect her own well being. She looked around the garden, looking but not seeing. Her eyes showed that her mind was miles away. She looked sort of lost to the world around her. When she stopped, she turned to him.

"Let me speak to Yoko," she demanded softly, her eyes hard and cold.

"What? How do you know about him," Shuuchi asked, taken by the surprise shock of such a thing.

"Let me talk to him," she repeated not changing the subject.

A little shaken up, he allowed for Yoko to come forth and speak to her.

Smoke surrounded Shuuchi as he watched her with confusion written on his face. When the smoke cleared, the tall beautiful Yoko stood there, staring down at his mate. She looked at him for a minute before asking ,"Why?"

He was silent before a small smirk covered his lips as he answered, "Because I could."

Maria only lifted an eyebrow before saying, "Thats not good enough. In three days time I will be leaving Japan. I won't return for sometime. And if I do, it won't be for you."

Yoko stared at the woman shocked before smirking again, "If that's what you believe little Flower. But you will return to me one day. That I know for a fact."

"We'll see. Now return Shuuchi. I'm tired of your arrogant behavior," replied Maria crossing her arms.

Yoko laughed before his body was surrounded by smoke and he was no more.

"M-Maria-san," he asked very confused, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Shuuchi-san. Your ride should be here by now. I'll show you back to the front," she answered turning to leave.

"Maria," he said grabbing her arm, causing her to whip around and Sin to growl.

"Let me go. Now Shuuchi," she said venomously as Sin nearly attacked him.

"Not until you tell me whats going on," He said, not seeming like himself.

Maria glared at him befor ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Why don't you ask Yoko. I'm sure he would love to tell you how he raped then mated me," she growled, her eyes seeming to flash green.

Shuuchi stepped back, looking horrified before falling to his knees and repeatedly saying sorry. Maria sighed softly before putting her hand over his mouth, causing him to stop.

"Listen. There is a reason I'm leaving. It's to deal with this. I don't blame you and I never will. So forget it," she said gently before removing her hand to let him speak.

"Maria...I found this next to me when I woke up. I believe its yours," he said, not looking at her as he handed her a necklace with a single black crystal.

"It is. My brother gave it to me several years ago. Thank you." she said sweetly putting it around her neck before leading him to the front where his ride was waiting.

"Maria," Shuuchi said causing her to turn to him, "I would like for you to understand me more. However, I don't think that you would right now."

"Its alright Shuuchi, I don't blame you. But I can meet up with you tomorrow if you wish," she said softly.

Maria did met Shuuchi and his friends that decided to follow after him. She laughed and learned a lot about who Shuuchi really was and was glad to call him a friend. The next day she packed her belongings and talking with the step-father about what she would be doing. That night, she was visited by Yoko.

Maria stood in the rose garden late that night, dressed in her purple silk like pajama pants with a muscle shirt to sleep in. She was going to miss the garden the most when she left. She may have only been there for a short time but she loved the garden dearly. She smiled softly before lifting her face towards the full moon. Her serenity was shattered when she felt two cool arms wrap around her, pulling her to a muscular body.

"My Midnight Jewel," he said softlylaying his head on top of hers.

Maria grew angry at him. It wasn't just the fact that her raped her, but he dare come to her under the impression that she was an object. She pulled herself away from him and spun around to see him slightly shocked yet highly amused.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you near me," she growled glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter what you want mate, but what I want," he said pulling her to him again and locking his arms around her.

Maria glared up at him, her anger and hate paluadable in the air. Yoko ignored it in favor of pulling her down into the grass and staring up at the sky.

Even though she didn't plan on it nor did she want to, she soon fell asleep as Yoko ran his hands through her hair. When Maria woke up the next day, she lie on her bed, Sin laying at her feet and a blue and black rose lay next to her head.

"What have I gotten my self into," she whispered as she sat up and inspected the rose.


End file.
